oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shields
There are several types of Shields in RuneScape, including other items that can be worn in the shield position, but the most common are the metal square and kite. Most square and kite shields can be made with the Smithing skill and some can be purchased or sold to the shield shop identified with a shield icon on the map. Free players can only access a limited number of off-hand items, with very few of them not being a shield (Tome of frost, magical blastbox) but members can access a large variety of items. Square shield Square shields are actually rectangular in shape, and may be made using the Smithing skill, although black and white square shields can only be bought. It is weaker in all areas than the kite shield, but has lower magic penalties. The smithing level required is 8 above the base level for any metal, and the highest non-degradable square shield available in free-to-play is the rune square, while the highest degradeble square shield is the rune-spike shield, for free-to-play. Shields come in various sizes and metals. There is no wooden square shield. The Anti-dragon shield also has the same shape as a "square" and is an excellent shield for the pure mage, since it has no penalty to magic attack and a small amount of magic defence, otherwise comparable to an iron square shield. The wooden shield can be also used, but doesn't have the bonuses that the Anti-dragon shield does. Kiteshield Kiteshields are better in all areas than the square shield, other than the magic penalty. Getting hold of a good kite shield in free-to-play requires a high smithing level, or trading with other players who are either members or accomplished smiths of high level. The smithing level required is 12 above the base level for any metal, and at 62 for a mithril kiteshield, the gap between levels is already becoming large. Spikeshield Spikeshields are shields that are shaped like square shields, but with spikes on the front. They are only available in Adamant and Rune. They give better defence bonuses than the square shield of the same metal, but worse than the kiteshield, in addition to providing a small bonus to strength. They can only be acquired from the Fist of Guthix activity. They cannot be made by players using the smithing skill. They are only tradeable once they have been completely uncharged. Berserker shield Berserker shields are shields that are shaped like kiteshields, but without the brown lines and instead spikes on the front. Like the spikeshield, they are only available in Adamant and Rune. They have the highest defence bonuses of any shield of the same metal, and offer a strength bonus as well. Also like spikeshields, they can only be acquired as a reward from the Fist of Guthix activity and cannot be made or traded with other players unless it is purchased from the Grand Exchange for a fully uncharged version. Other shields *Wooden shield *Training shield *Anti-dragon shield *Broodoo shield *Fremennik shield *Fremennik round shield *Elemental shield *Mind shield *Body shield *Granite shield *Toktz-Ket-Xil *Defenders (technically a defensive off-hand weapon) *Dragonfire shield *Crystal shield *Third age kiteshield *Spirit shields *Falador shield 1 *Falador shield 2 *Falador shield 3 *Falador shield 4 *Chaotic kiteshield (Dungeoneering) *Eagle-eye kiteshield (Dungeoneering) *Farseer kiteshield (Dungeoneering) *Faithful shield (Castle Wars) Other items in shield slot *Anti-poison totem *Harpie bug lantern *Magical blastbox Books *Holy book *Book of balance *Unholy book *Ancient book *Book of war *Book of law *Mages' book *Tome of frost Penance horns *Penance horn *Penance master horn Defenders *Bronze defender *Iron defender *Steel defender *Black defender *Mithril defender *Adamant defender *Rune defender *Dragon defender Comparison tables See also *Defender nl:Shield Category:Armour *